


Gift-Wrapped

by 8luejay



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Anal Sex, Corsetry, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 23:00:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4540719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8luejay/pseuds/8luejay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders and Fenris try to plan a very special surprise present for Hawke's name day, but end up getting rather distracted along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gift-Wrapped

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lyriurn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyriurn/gifts).



"What are you doing, mage?" Fenris hissed, glancing around the hallway warily, gaze lingering on the front door briefly as if he expected it to open any moment. "We don't have time for foolishness. Hawke will be returning soon, or have you forgotten already?"

A pause, then a scoff from the other side of the door outside which the elf was standing, which led into Hawke's bedroom in the currently empty estate. "Of course I haven't! Just-- ngh! Give me a moment, okay?" Anders' voice carried through, sounding slightly irritated, and Fenris groaned in equal if not greater frustration back.

"You are ignoring my question," the elf pointed out, trying the door handle to find it locked. Of course. "I thought we had an agreement. We were to both be involved in planning this, for Hawke. I do not appreciate being left out of... whatever it is you are doing behind this door."

"I'm not trying to make you feel-- I _swear_ , how do people wear these every day-- Andraste's flaming knickerweasels!" The man swore before resigning with a sigh. "Fen, you think you can lend me a hand here?" The door unlocked with a click and opened wide... just as Fenris' eyes did when he took in the sight before him.

The mage's hair was free of its usual tie and he was clad in nothing but sheer thigh-high stockings, garters connected to lacy-edged smalls that were clearly not made to conceal the natural bulge in a man's groin, and a partially-laced corset, all in matching shades of blue and black.

"Well?" Anders gestured impatiently and Fenris cleared his throat awkwardly, blushing up to his ears as he realized he'd been gawking. But who could blame him? This wasn't a part of the surprise that he'd been in on, that's for sure. Where had Anders even gotten these... things? Surely he hadn't asked Isabela... No, that was probably exactly what had happened, and Fenris decided he didn't want to imagine how that conversation had went.

"I... am unsure what you are asking me to help with, precisely," the elf admitted, to which Anders let out a long-suffering sigh as if it were incredibly obvious and turned around where he stood in the doorway. The panties left even less of his ass to the imagination than the front, Fenris noted. Not that he hadn't seen it all before anyway with their and Hawke's... arrangement. But, well, not usually like this.

"I am asking you," Anders murmured with that obnoxious smug tone that Fenris knew meant he was smirking even facing away, "to put those nice strong hands to good use, and help lace me up. I can't quite reach," he explained. Fenris' brow furrowed as he contemplated the ensemble, several questions still arising in his mind but not quite finding their way to his mouth before he again decided maybe it was best not to even ask, and began to finish where the mage had left off on the corset.

"See now, was that so difficu-- _ouch_! Maker's breath, was that necessary?" Anders turned his head back around to glare at the elf, who wore the faintest hint of a smile.

"I have no idea what you are referring to, mage." He had definitely not just tugged rather hard on the laces to constrict the garment around the taller man's already slender waist. Not hard enough to do any actual damage, anyway.

"Right, of course you don't." Anders had turned away again but Fenris could practically hear the eyeroll in his voice. "And I've secretly been a _very_ intelligent Mabari hound this entire time," he remarked sarcastically to express his disbelief.

What he wasn't expecting was for Fenris to react to that ridiculous statement by suddenly leaning in very close, head tilting towards the human's ear with an almost feral snarl. "Perhaps you should make like a good little bitch then and," he tugged hard on the laces again one last time before finishing, this time eliciting a whimper from the blond that wasn't entirely pain, " _behave_."

Anders turned back around as Fenris removed his hands and stepped back to look over his handiwork, the mage running his own digits over the now noticeable taper of his waist from the corset's constriction, inspecting. Despite the elf's pulling, he hadn't laced him tightly enough to be uncomfortable and he could still breathe easily. He looked up again, amber eyes glinting mischievously as he was satisfied that his part of Hawke's name day present had been sufficiently wrapped up and decorated.

"I do love it when you get feisty on me like that," he purred and his voice was as silky as the lingerie he wore and he knew exactly what he was doing, which only annoyed Fenris more even as he felt his cock twitch from the sight and sound of him. "But I've never been known for my good behavior, I'm afraid."

Fenris stepped forward, backing Anders up until they were both fully inside the bedroom, meeting his stare defiantly. "Then you shall learn," the warrior reached behind himself, slow and deliberate, to close the door. Neither broke eye contact, though Anders raised a brow.

"Now who's wasting ti-" he began but was interrupted by Fenris' lips on his, fast and hard and with tongue and grazing of teeth right from the start and the mage dropped that train of thought to moan and kiss back enthusiastically. The elf's hands tangled in his loose gold hair, pulling him closer still and Anders for the moment was more than happy to let him dominate the kiss.

He made a soft disappointed sound when Fenris pulled away but when the warrior instead licked a light stripe down his neck and bit at his collarbone, Anders groaned for an entirely different reason. "Anything that can render your constantly wagging tongue still for even a few moments is not a waste of my time at all," Fenris said, voice low and breath hot against the man's skin, and Anders chuckled softly at that.

"Funny, you didn't seem to want my tongue very still a moment ago," he pointed out, to which Fenris truly had no argument against. Not that he would admit it to the mage and fuel his ego, but his tongue really was far too talented in some regards to let go to waste. "You like this, don't you?" Anders asked abruptly after a brief pause, breathing quick and cheeks flushed as he gestured down to himself, to the revealing lacy garments he wore. Fenris swallowed.

"You look like you would blend in perfectly at the Blooming Rose," he stated, forcing his voice out blunt and even.

"And you like it." It wasn't a question. There was no reason for it to be, not after that kiss, the hungry way the elf's eyes had been lingering over his decorated body for some time now. He didn't need to ask, the mage was just teasing as he so loved to do, and it was pissing Fenris off.

"What I would _like_ ," he growled, advancing like a predator stalking prey until the back of Anders' stockinged knees hit the edge of Hawke's bed, noting with satisfaction the slight surprise on the other man's face at the collision, "is for you to stop telling me what you think I want, mage."

"Oh?" Anders responded a little breathlessly, clearly enjoying the aggression he'd pushed the other man into. He allowed himself to sit back on the bed, making a show of stretching out, cinched waist arching up and long legs spreading to make it obvious that underneath the thin silky fabric he was already half-hard. And damn it all, he had that smug knowing smirk on his lips when he looked up at Fenris again, fully aware of where he'd guided the elf's attention. "Maybe you should tell me all about what you want instead," he suggested.

Fenris, however, often preferred to show rather than tell. He was on the mage in an instant, pinning both slender wrists above his head on the bed with one powerful hand, nipping at the man's lip to be rewarded with a hum of approval and another intense kiss. Fenris nudged his knee between Anders' legs, brushing against his length and the mage rocked his scantily-clad hips eagerly against the elf but it wasn't nearly enough and he groaned in frustration into Fenris' mouth, which turned into almost a pout as the other broke the kiss but not his hold on Anders' wrists.

"I'm supposed to be _Hawke's_ present, you know," the blond panted lightly, hair spread and mussed around his head, pale skin flushed and lips swollen and amber eyes half-lidded as he stared up to meet an equally lust-filled gaze.

"Somehow I don't believe he will mind... sharing." A valid point. And while he knew from all the time the three of them had been involved that there was caring underneath it, something about the way that sounded, like he was a pretty little plaything to be passed around between his lovers, made Anders' cock throb more than he'd like to admit. He certainly had no objections to this turn of events.

Fenris shifted and slid his free hand down to cup and stroke the mage through his panties, smiling slightly at the sharp intake of breath he drew from the other man, the way he arched into the touch and couldn't help but roll his hips upwards again, straining for more as he let out delicious soft little moans and grew fully hard under the elf's deft fingers.

When at last he pulled away and released his hold on the mage's arms, Anders' cock was straining the lacy smalls to their limits, staining the fabric dark with precum, and he _whined_ at the loss because Maker, he needed more, so much more. Eyes darkened and aware of his new freedom, he flipped them both over so he was on top, straddling the elf, who let out a low, gravelly groan deep in his throat.

"Mage." His tone was warning despite the sudden role reversal, but they both knew that if he wanted to he could easily throw the skinny man off of him like he weighed nothing at all. He made no move to do so, and Anders rocked his hips roughly downward, making sure Fenris could feel his arousal. He noted to himself with a satisfied smile as the warrior bit his lip to hold back from moaning again at the friction that Fenris was in a similar state.

Anders hummed in mock thought. "Well, I have been called magical on more than one occasion," he replied lightly, bending down to kiss at Fenris' jawline to his neck and tug at his tunic, pulling it over his head with no resistance to toss carelessly aside. Thank the Maker the elf had actually been persuaded to forgo the armor in favor of casual clothes for the occasion, or this would be considerably more difficult.

The blond let both his gaze and his hands run appreciatively over Fenris' now bare intricately-marked chest, leaning down again close to his ear to murmur, "You're so fucking gorgeous, you know that? See what you do to me?" Another slower and very deliberate roll of his hips, nothing but a small bit of dampened lace-trimmed fabric between the man's length and his own clothed aching arousal.

Fenris growled in frustration, this was good but he needed _more_. He shoved the mage away enough to undo his own trousers and smalls and slide them off, swatting slender fingers away when they reached to try and help. He'd had quite enough of the mage's insufferable teasing already.

"You already know _exactly_ what you are doing to me, mage," he hissed. And of course Anders only grinned at that, unabashedly proud as he admired the elf's straining erection. He wanted to taste him, to take him into his mouth and throat and swallow him down hungrily, but... later. For now, Anders rolled himself off the bed to grab a small bottle of oil that he'd obviously prepared beforehand, studying it for a moment before deciding there would be plenty left for whenever Hawke returned.

Back on the bed, Fenris propped himself up on his elbows and watched, eyes lingering on the man's ass as he'd turned away and... how had he missed that before with how little those panties covered? " _Venhedis_ , you will be the death of me," he couldn't help but moan, low and breathless, and only slightly exaggerating. Anders, it seemed, had been wearing a plug this entire time.

The mage turned all too innocently, brow raised as he settled back onto the bed, oil in hand. "Oh? What makes you say that?" In response, Fenris pushed Anders' head down into the soft bedcovers, lowering him onto his knees and forcing his ass upwards. The other man grunted in surprise and gave a token squirm of indignation but was more than interested in what kind of answer this was supposed to be.

The elf took the thin strip of the silky panties between his fingers and pushed it to the side. It didn't take much to expose Anders' ass and sure enough, the broad flat end of the toy protruding from his hole. Fenris groaned, circling it with a finger and eliciting a soft whimper from the other. "Have you... worn this all day?"

Anders nodded before realizing the warrior couldn't well see his face in this position and breathed out a shaky, "Y-yes." Fenris made a low tutting sound, and pulled gently at the plug, making the mage gasp.

"You really are filthy," he punctuated with a shallow push of the toy back inside. "Couldn't even wait for Hawke to prepare you." He set a slow, deliberate rhythm of thrusts and Anders keened beneath him, unable to even argue, he just wanted _more_. "Couldn't even wait for Hawke at all, could you?" Fenris pulled the plug out entirely and Anders whined at the loss. "Look at you," the elf ran his hands up the mage's sheer stockinged legs, leaning to leave little sucking bruises along his upper thighs and one cheek of his ass. "Dolled up like a whore at the Rose and just as eager."

"Maker's breath Fenris, yes!" Anders cried out, desperation and need finally overtaking his dignity. He'd say he regretted his part in Fenris learning how to be this much of a tease but he enjoyed hearing such dirty things in that low, sexy voice of his far too much. "Whatever you want to call me, just _fuck me_ already!"

Fenris would have made a remark about the mage's impatience if he wasn't just as eager himself, even if he was slightly less wanton about it. Anders had already ensured that he was well enough prepared so when Fenris reached for the bottle of oil he let it trickle onto his fingers and-- _shit_ that was cold compared to the heat the two had been generating-- spreading liberally over his length with a few pumps for good measure, until he was well-slicked and leaning over the mage's slender and still lingerie-clad form, nudging the head slightly at his entrance after again pushing the panties aside but not removing them entirely.

Anders groaned, trying to push himself back. "Come on, Fen. _Please_!" It was slightly embarrassing the way his voice had taken on such a pitiful begging tone but he couldn't bring himself to care much about that right now, not when... "Oh, _fuck_..."

The warrior had thrust in deeply and without further warning, rocking Anders' body forward with the motion, letting his own head fall back with a hiss of pleasure as that slick tight heat so eagerly took him in. He looked so good like this, simultaneously decorated and disheveled and debauched, waist laced and tapered into such a pretty shape and smooth stockings over those long slender hair-smattered legs, bent prone for him on Hawke's bed, rolling his hips back to meet Fenris' increasing rate of thrusts.

And those _sounds_ he was making, dear Maker. The elf could tell when he'd hit just the right angle because Anders' voice grew sharp and loud and all coherency devolved into a mixture of meaningless curses in Common and in Ander and pleas not to stop, _don't ever stop, fuck that's so good Fen, you feel so good in me, yes, yes, **yes**_.

Fenris snarled at that, a feral growl, low and possessive against the mage's... No, _his_ mage's ear. Somehow he'd found himself this strongly linked with not just one but two mages now but... this was different. He was free, he had a choice. And right now he couldn't imagine making any other choice than being here, inside _his_ beautiful frustrating mage drawing those sweet sounds from his soft pink lips.

Even with Fenris' hand reaching around to pump Anders' length hard and fast in time with his thrusts, the elf still came first with a long low groan. He gave a few more shallow thrusts as he emptied his seed in hot spurts into the mage's stretched slick hole, not pulling out until Anders too found release quivering and with a cry of Fenris' name.

They lay quietly for a few moments, trying to remember how to breathe, and the thought had barely crossed Anders' mind that they'd just made such a mess of that pretty lingerie and Hawke's bed when the door suddenly opened to reveal Garrett himself, who froze wide-eyed just as Anders jerked upright, no way to get out of explaining what had just happened with the scent of sex heavy in the air, the elf still lying completely bare next to him, and Anders dressed in soiled lingerie.

"I, uh... Welcome home, love?" The blond shot his best, most charming smile at the other mage, despite the blush returning to his cheeks.

"I can't believe I was late for a present like this," Hawke shook his head with a laugh as soon as he recovered from the surprise, clearly more than happy to share. "I suppose I'll just have to make up for lost time then, huh?"

"Mmm," Fenris stirred, rising up to meet the bearded man's gaze with a faint smile of agreement. "I suppose so."

Hawke hadn't even reached the bed before most of his clothing had been banished to the floor as well. It would be a long evening and a memorable gift for sure.


End file.
